Là où il y a de la vie
by banshee666
Summary: Spoiler Harry Potter 7...Et si la fin n'était pas tout à fait celle que l'on imagine ? Après tout, l'espoir fait vivre...


_A/N : Ne lisez surtout pas, si vous ne voulez pas risquer quelques spoilers du Tome 7... _

_Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Samantha est la soeur de Severus (voir __Imposture pour plus de détails sur sa personnalité)._

_Ce One Shot peut être inséré soit à la fin du (maudit) chapitre de la m... de Severus ou bien servir d'épilogue. _

_Bonne lecture..._

**Là où il y a de la vie... **

"L'espoir des hommes, c'est leur raison de vivre et de mourir " _Malraux_

A l'instant où Nagini enfonça ses crochets dans la gorge de Severus Snape, une autre personne, à des kilomètres de là, bien loin du lieu des combats, ressentit une douleur si intolérable qu'elle vacilla, puis perdit l'équilibre, la bouche figée dans un cri muet.

Elle ignorait tout de la bataille qui faisait rage, des derniers développements, des faits et gestes de son frère. Pourtant, un instinct primaire la poussa à se tourner vers l'horloge familiale où l'aiguille de Severus venait de passer de « en danger de mort » à « gravement blessé ».

Catastrophée, elle dévala les escaliers menant au laboratoire à toute vitesse, trébuchant et heurtant plusieurs objets dans la précipitation. Puis elle attrapa quelques fioles emplies de liquides plus écœurants les uns que les autres, les fourra dans la poche de sa cape et ôta les gants qu'elle portait à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

Elle déglutit, puis frôla de ses doigts nus l'immonde marque qui ornait son avant-bras, se retrouvant en un instant sur les lieux du désastre. Déséquilibrée par l'Apparition, elle manqua de se laisser submerger par un vertige mais se reprit aussitôt.

Tout était sombre et il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'habituer à la pénombre.

Soudain, elle entendit deux mots. Juste deux mots. Qui lui glacèrent le sang.

« Regardez-moi ! ».

C'était Sa voix.

Elle se retourna et aperçut une forme accroupie au-dessus d'un corps, le Sien.

« NON ! hurla-t-elle, se précipitant pour s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Non… Severus… »

Et tout ce sang…

- Il est trop tard, dit le garçon qui se trouvait là. C'est terminé…

Il tenta de l'empêcher de s'approcher, mais elle le repoussa d'un geste brusque.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle, d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Le son qui sortit de sa gorge s'apparentait davantage à un hurlement animal qu'à un cri humain. Elle posa les doigts sur sa gorge ensanglantée, autant pour empêcher le sang de s'écouler que pour prendre son pouls. De son autre main, elle sortit de sa poche les fioles qu'elle avait emmenées et en vida une au fond de la gorge pâle de son frère.

- Arrêtez, il est…, commença le jeune homme, tentant de la retenir.

- Non ! répéta-t-elle, faisant volte-face.

Puis elle le reconnut. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant, mais la cicatrice sur son front ne permettait aucun doute… Elle comprit aussitôt que la situation était critique.

- Potter, dit-elle, dans un sanglot. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Vous n'avez pas un monde à sauver ?

- …

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Elle allait lui lancer une nouvelle remarque cassante, mais elle fut interrompue par un terrible son de toux étranglée provenant de Severus.

- Sev !, s'exclama-t-elle. Ça va ?

- C'est…, s'étrangla le Maître des Potions et Ex-Directeur de Poudlard. C'est… la question… (Il se remit à tousser. Elle grimaça de dégoût.) … la plus … stupide que… que… tu m'ais jamais… (_toux_)… posée…, articula-t-il avant de refermer les yeux.

Le Garçon Qui-Avait-Survécu, quant à lui, restait figé sur place.

_Elle savait que son frère survivrait, elle en était persuadée. Il lui faudrait juste tenir le temps que la potion Régénératrice de Sang agisse._

_Mais ne valait-il pas mieux pour tout le monde que certaines choses restent secrètes ? Il avait tellement souffert… Pratiquement toute sa vie d'adulte avait été rythmée par le mensonge et les regrets. Non, décida-t-elle. Non, cette mission serait bien la dernière à laquelle son frère participerait._

- Fichez. Le. Camp, fit-elle à l'attention d'Harry.

Et, alors qu'il s'éloignait, elle l'interpella :

- Potter ?

- Oui, dit-il, se retournant vers elle.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers lui :

- « _Oubliettes »_… , souffla-t-elle._Vous ne m'avez jamais vue. Je ne suis jamais venue ici. Il ne s'est rien passé durant ces dernières minutes. Vous l'avez juste vu mourir_…

Une lueur brilla alors au fond du regard couleur émeraude du Survivant. Il cligna des yeux comme s'il venait de se réveiller après un rêve particulièrement effrayant et partit en courant rejoindre son destin.

Au même instant, Samantha Snape Disparaissait, ne laissant derrière elle que le souvenir d'un des hommes les plus courageux que le monde sorcier ait jamais connus et ayant choisi de croire que, selon l'adage bien connu, « là où il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir ».

Bien sûr l'avenir était incertain, mais Severus était vivant, et de l'espoir, eh bien, elle en avait pour deux...

_A/N : Voilà ! J'espère que ce one shot a plu aux inconditionnels de Severus ! Reviews, s'il vous plaît ! _


End file.
